Leap in the Dark
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: I ran, yelling my brother’s name, and stood in front of him to accept the blow in the chest. I collapsed to the ground…[Seen through the eyes of Susan Storm as she goes through her last minutes of life] [First in Sue’s death series]


**Hello! This will be a series of one-shots from each of the character's POV concerning an event. This one will focus on Sue's last minutes of her life in her POV. Enjoy!**

Leap in the Dark

I knew somehow that today was a very _different _day. First of all, today was the first day I have noticed that we have fought in battle on a rainy day. Even though it was pouring cats and dogs, Reed insisted that we take care of what was happening in downtown. Secondly, I knew, once I saw who we were fighting, that this wasn't going to be a usual fight. We didn't fight the Mole Man, or have an imp, or Annhilus or even Doom. It was just a neighbourhood crook, wanting to steal some cash from the local bank. This seemed to catch my attention as we _never_ fight a thug, even in desperate measures. However, it seemed as if today the police were having a day off. Thirdly, I noticed that this wasn't an ordinary thug. As he was running to the nearest exit, I saw a glimpse of what seemed a gun. I knew that I might have been imagining things in the rain, but I was almost certain that he had a gun.

As I was struggling to hold the collapsing walls of the bank which were somehow near demolished by what seemed a bomb, with my force fields, I looked to my right and saw Reed, Ben, and Johnny trying to calm the crook down as much as they could. I smiled to myself, knowing that my baby brother could smooth talk anyone into doing anything. Controlling the near collapsing walls with my force fields, I turned my attention back to the three.

I realized something had gone wrong when I heard the man yell, "GET OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING WE BOTH KNOW THAT I WILL REGRET!"

Afterwards, I heard Johnny chuckle, "Come on, man; we both know that you can't harm us. So, might as well leave the fighting to us and the pleading guilty to you."

My eyes widened when the man took something out from his pocket. It was silver and shiny and now covered with the raindrops falling rapidly from the cloudy sky. It was the gun. I knew what he was going to do. He pointed the gun to Johnny's chest and lashed out, "Now who's the one fighting?" He snickered as he was about to pull the trigger. My brother was paralyzed in position, and I knew that he didn't know how to act fast enough to escape the bullet.

I ran, yelling my brother's name, and stood in front of him to accept the blow in the chest. I collapsed to the ground, knowing that my life's end with just ticking seconds, maybe minutes away.

I realized that everything was spinning around, and I knew that this was going to hurt my family, especially Johnny. As I kept my hand over the bullet in my chest, I saw from the corner of my eye, Reed running, screaming my name frantically over and over again. Ben seemed to have the thug in his grasp as I could hear whimpering from his direction.

Johnny, I could tell, didn't know how to take in what had happened. Even I had to agree that it happened all too fast. Before I knew it, Reed was by my side and had taken me into his arms. He stared into my eyes, bore into my soul. I knew that this was going to be heart wrenching for him, to bear to watch his own wife die in his arms, but I knew my actions were for the best.

My baby brother had never been a burden for me. I loved with all my heart. When my mother and father died, he was all I had, and I was determined to take all what it will take to protect and save him, even in this situation.

I heard faint police and ambulance sirens and I figured that Ben had contacted emergency as he had come by my side and stood behind Reed, horrified by my position. I smiled faintly when I saw Johnny finally break out of his trauma and lean down beside me. I struggled to kiss him on the cheek and whispered, "Don't feel guilty, Johnny. This was _my_ leap in the dark." That was the last thing I did before I closed my eyes into peaceful, eternal sleep where my choice of living hard or dieing free was chosen.

**Like it? I hope it wasn't too sad. Anyways, I will write three more one-shots from the other characters' POV okay? **

**If you want to check them out too, these will be the summaries:**

**Kill Two Birds with One Stone**

Seeing her act without thinking in order to save her brother's life, I realized that she had managed to lose her life and remove the soul of our team…[Susan's death seen through the eyes of Ben Grimm [Second in Sue's death series

--------------

**Remove the Wind Out of My Sail**

I knew that she thought of Johnny as a blessing and that she loved him more than anything. At that moment, I realized the extent of that love…[Sue's death seen through the eyes of Reed Richards [Third in Sue's death series

-------------

**Go Through Fire and Water**

When she yelled my name, I looked in her direction and it all happened too quickly. Before I knew it, my sister was in front of me, with a bullet in her chest…[Sue's death seen through the eyes of Johnny Storm[Last in Sue's death series

**Please review!!!**

**And until next time….**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
